La peinture c'est mieux à deux
by Kintsukuroi
Summary: Aux yeux du noiraud, un artiste ne pouvait qu'être une œuvre d'art lui même, et Squalo, allongé dans de la peinture, incarnant parfaitement cette image d'artiste-œuvre. /   YAOI.  LEMON.  UA.


** Manga :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn *w*

**Disclaimer:** Ces bishos sont les bébés d'Akira Amano x)

**Pairing:** Xanxus **X** Squalo.

**Bêta-Lectrice :** Youss'

**Note Inutile (mais Indispensable):** Un one shot rédigé pour un concours. Pwah, la première fic sur KHR. La première écrite tout court, sur autre manga que Naruto~ Aussi, si vous avez le temps, vos avis sont vraiment les bienvenus :3

J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle plaira à mes lecteurs/lectrices!

_** ENJOY**_

* * *

><p>Encore… ! C'était la quatrième fois que ce putain de rideau le déconcentrait. Et le mot est faible vu la nature névrosée de notre homme. Sans rire, ce n'était guère les bourrasques d'air s'engouffrant dans la pièce qui lui déplaisaient, non. Bien au contraire, la brise était fort agréable en ce… bel après-midi d'été ? Fournaise, ouais. Ce qui l'importunait, en fait, c'était les coups taquins du rideau, ondulant au gré du vent passager. Ce maudit voile semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'allonger jusqu'à lui, histoire de lui chatouiller l'épaule. Façon de lui prouver que, ouais, le monde entier- même les rideaux- adore le faire chier quand il peint.<p>

En parlant de rideaux, tiens… il venait encore de faire des siennes. Pour la cinquième fois consécutive…

**- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII !**

Et il l'empoigna de ses mains maculées de couleurs, l'arracha, le tordit, le réduit en lambeaux –ou plutôt essaya sans succès-avant de finalement le balancer rageusement contre le pauvre mur qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Pauvre mur… c'était le cas de le dire ! Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, il jura sans grâce, avant de donner un autre coup de pied dans la boule de tissu sans vie gisant lamentablement au sol… Oh non ! Sa magnifique peinture murale !...Elle est maintenant abimée à cause de ce fichu… Bon, il tenta de se calmer. Il fallait inspirer, expirer puis retenir son souffle et compter jusqu'à dix. Faut croire que les conseils de Lussuria pouvaient parfois être utiles. Hum, utiles… ? Il avait vraiment envie d'y croire…En ce moment, ce métro sexuel devait être vautré au bord de la piscine entrain de bronzer au soleil en bikini rose flashy, sûrement pour offrir aux passants l'horrible spectacle de son cul qu'il aimait mousser. Ha. Vision d'horreur qui le fit frissonner de pur dégout. Bon, certes, sa pensée était parodique.

Ah, bordel, -songeait il- qu'es ce qu'il faisait chaud ! Et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus injuste que devoir rester sous couvert en plein vacances d'été, seul dans votre appartement sans clim' à cuire sous la chaleur écrasante, tandis que votre joyeuse bande de potes s'éclatait sûrement à maltraiter des bébés requins, les pieds baignant dans l'eau fraiche de l'océan…- Oulàh~ il était peut-être resté trop longtemps sous le soleil, finalement. Le bon coté des choses… c'est qu'il pouvait redécouvrir leur logement sous un autre jour: quand il est silencieux. Haaa, le calme…~ … mais la chaleur, pour pas se répéter.

Quoiqu'il en soit, bien malgré lui, il s'efforça à réguler sa respiration tout en entamant le compte – _Un_-, laissant son regard en acier balayer la pièce vide. Enfin, ce serait réducteur de l'associer à cet adjectif. Du moins, pour notre peintre en herbe. Car oui, outre le rideau qui venait de se faire massacrer, cette pièce renfermait quatre objets de valeur inestimable à ses yeux: Les murs. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait pénétré dans cette chambre, elle était encore plus vide qu'en ce moment. Toute blanche, vierge, telle une toile qui attend de se faire dépuceler par des couleurs, caresser par un fusain, des mains, bref, qu'importe la façon de le faire, pour lui il s'agit de lui insuffler une âme. La sienne. Ce qu'il fit, et c'est avec fierté qu'il la contemplait à présent. _Deux_. Ce qu'il peignait dessus ? Tout et rien, en même temps. A présent, seul le plafond gardait sa couleur initiale, du blanc. Les quatre murs étaient submergés de formes biscornues, de couleurs entremêlées, créant des contrastes à certains endroits, se mariant subtilement à d'autres. Il y'avait encore des blancs par ci par là, de la place pour de potentiels œuvres! Et… celle sur laquelle il travaillait à peine deux minutes plus tôt : Saccagée ! _Trois. Dix_. Pas assez de patience pour compter plus loin, dommage. Il grogna, s'apprêtant à aller chopper le rideau au sol, histoire de passer ses nerfs dessus. C'était le seul objet présent dans la pièce – sans compter les rouleaux, pinceaux et bidons de peintures emmagasinés dans un coin, mais ça, c'est sacré, est il utile de le préciser? Pas touche.

Ha, ses hormones malmenées par la chaleur de l'été mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve. En verité, d'un point de vue extérieur, il aurait facilement pu masquer les tâches jaunes qui s'étaient déversées sur les autres couleurs, mais… non.

Revenons a nos requins, à peine s'était il approché d'un pas impérial et menaçant du dit tissu qu'il se prit brusquement un coup particulièrement violent derrière la tête. Le coup le propulsa en avant, il tenta de garder son équilibre sur un seul pied, pour éviter se rétamer lamentablement... Entre autres choses, le coup provoqua, cela s'entend, une douleur aigue qui lui vrilla la nuque avant de lui arracher un frisson d'irritation qui traversa son échine…Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, un liquide froid trempait une partie de ses cheveux et le haut de son dos, sans oublier que ça l'avait fait rugir à haute voix. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait un verre lowball vide tomber sur le coté… rouler sur le parquet, ralentir et s'arrêter contre le mur. Silence… Sa première réflexion: Comment se fait il que ce verre n'a pas éclaté contre sa tête? Mais a part ça, il n'y avait aucune surprise, notre ami avait l'habitude de ce genre d'agression… Hum, agression dont l'auteur n'aurait pu être autre qu'une certaine personne.

**- Tu as la tête dure, Déchet.**

Voix rocailleuse, basse, menaçante… familière. Bizarrement, il ne fut pas surpris quand il tourna brusquement la tête vers la source du jet. Sa main avait balayé ses longs cheveux blancs tout en pressant ses doigts contre la peau endolorie et humide, comme pour faire cesser les insupportables élancements de douleur.

**- VOOOOOI, ENFOIRE ! T'es cinglé ? T'veux que je t'écharpe…?**

Apparemment, ce verbe plaisait particulièrement à Squalo –oui, oui, notre cher peintre en herbe. Par contre, ce qu'il ne lui plut guère, c'était le regard assassin que lui lançait son boss. Plus précisément le leader de la secte secrète dont il faisait partie. Le-regard-qui-tue. Mais en réalité, Il en déglutirait presque, tiens. Ca l'a fait baisser d'un ton vers la fin de la phrase. Tiens … au fait :

- … **et qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, d'ailleurs… ?**

Il le vit tiquer, puis le fixer encore plus férocement, Squalo grogna alors pour la forme tandis qu'il le voyait s'approcher de lui. Lentement, sûrement… Hum, d'un coup, il eut pitié du pauvre rideau sur lequel il allait se défouler quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se baffa mentalement à cette pensée. Décidément, la chaleur le faisait vraiment délirer. Pourtant, il y'avait de quoi. Si ça se trouve, c'était une hallucination… ? Un mirage ? Parce que, normalement, le dit boss était supposé être partit avec sa joyeuse bande –il aimait ironiser- à la plage. Mais il était surpris, là, en effet. L'avaient-ils oublié…? Non, impossible. Venaient-ils de revenir ? Mais, ils étaient partis y'a à peine quelques heures... ! Ses sourcils aussi décolorés que ses cheveux se froncèrent d'avantage.

**- Tu sais que tu viens de me réveiller avec tout l'bordel que t'as causé, Incapable… ?**

Xanxus de son nom, se planta à quelques centimètres de lui. Comme on avait pu le remarquer, il était aussi délicat que son subordonné... Leur relation ? Nul besoin d'être un intime pour savoir qu'elle était assez conflictuelle. Impudente, même, cela va sans dire. Le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas à prendre au premier degré. Car oui, ils aboyaient autant qu'ils mordaient. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait guère là, oh non…

Enfin, il était envisageable que le Boss se soit débrouillé pour ne pas partir avec les autres. Mais la raison restait encore inconnue pour le requin. Cependant, Il songea à Levi, son camarade, qui devait être déprimé à l'heure actuelle. On se demandait s'il n'était pas fou amoureux de son chef tellement il le vénérait et faisait tout pour avoir son attention. Pathétique, du point de vue de notre peintre…

- … **Et comment voulais-tu que je sache que t'étais toujours là? J'suis pas devin, fait chier, vooi !**

Quel téméraire, notre Squalo. Du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt, vêtu d'un simple jean délavé et usé, retroussé jusqu'aux genoux. En plus d'un débardeur légèrement trop grand pour lui. Débardeur agrémenté de taches de peinture, par ci par la... Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient retenus en une queue de cheval basse, son cou était dégagé si on ignore les quelques mèches rebelles qui venaient se coller a sa peau, au creux de son cou, ayant pour complice la sueur due a la chaleur suffocante. C'était ce que notait distraitement son boss, tout en le dévisageant. Ce qu'il remarqua le plus, c'était sans doute ses mains tachées de couleurs ainsi que ses pieds nus; il avait même une tâche rose sur la pommette droite. Mais il était également décoré par les goûtes d'alcool provenant du verre qu'il lui avait balancé plus tôt, roulant flegmatiquement le long de ses clavicules et de ses épaules, leur course prenait fin a la rencontre du débardeur. Boss qui, soit dit en passant, cachait plutôt bien sa colère –et même autre chose-. Il était même trop calme pour que ce soit rassurant, là…

Squalo ne s'était pas attardé à le dévisager, ayant déjà accroché son regard. Mais son supérieur était vêtu aussi négligemment que lui. Torse nu, quand on laissait glisser le regard sur lui, on beuguait pas mal sur les plaques de chair qui barraient son buste. Des cicatrices d'une teinte plus claire que celle de son épiderme. Ces plaques, qui se démarquaient sur sa joue gauche, accentuaient son charme d'une certaine manière, au lieu de le faire régresser. Mais c'est parce que le noiraud était tout de même bien foutu… ~ ça tenait autant à sa constitution physique robuste qu'à son allure. Il était difficile d'établir si c'était son aura menaçante qui faisait assoir sa dominance son regard blasé, sanguin, mais au même temps terrifiant à vous écraser sous le joug de sa primauté quand vous daignez relever vos yeux. Ou alors… son « sexe à piles », tout simplement… Dixit Lussuria, hilare.

**- Et tu oses encore me répondre, Déchet ?...**

Ni une ni deux, il leva son bras, sa main glissa doucement et ses doigts enlacèrent lentement le fin cou du peintre. Si le geste en soi était doux, la suite de l'acte ne l'était guère: Subitement, il le poussa avec force, si bien que le dos de l'agressé heurta brutalement le mur derrière lui. Xanxus sentit un tressaillement provenant de la gorge de la victime. Il le sentit également déglutir, sa pomme d'Adam remuant sous l'étreinte étroite de ses doigts bronzés… Puis, bien sûr, le « Déchet », comme il aimait le surnommer, tenta de se défendre en dégageant de ses deux mains le poignet de l'homme qui était actuellement en train d'essayer de l'étrangler. Charmant, n'est ce pas? Mais ce n'est pas ce genre d'agressions qui allait faire peur à Squalo, ah que non. Il en avait connu des vertes et des pas mûres, avec son Boss…

- …**Merde… lâche-moi, vooo…ooii ! **

Cependant, quelque chose clochait… la colère du brun semblait s'être évaporée, subitement. Pourquoi? Quelque chose avait captivé son attention. Au point de lui faire omettre qu'il était censé être irrité... Car quand il l'avait plaqué contre le mur, il dut bien évidemment se rapprocher de son corps. Il restait cependant une certaine distance entre leurs visages, puisqu'il gardait son bras tendu. Les deux iris d'un rouge vermeil avaient glissé des yeux de son subordonné, indifférent à sa peine; jusqu'à sa bouche entrouverte, avide d'air, sûrement; puis à sa propre main enserrant sa gorge. Mais il avait bugué quand son regard chuta un peu plus vers ses clavicules. Même un peu en dessous du débardeur…

- … **Qui t'as fait ça ?**

Des plaques rougeâtres. Des traces louches. Des suçons, plus précisément. C'était ce qui semblait avoir attiré son attention instantanément. Il relâcha donc la gorge qu'il étranglait distraitement, laissant sa victime, un peu dépassée, reprendre ses esprits. Mais il ne retira pas ses doigts de son cou, même s'ils n'appuyaient plus… pour l'instant. Squalo suivit alors du regard ce que fixait obstinément le brun, puis… serra les dents, tentant de cacher sa gêne.

**- C'est… Vooi, 'tain, fais pas semblant de pas savoir…**

Les doigts du noiraud se crispèrent sur sa peau. Oulah, c'était mauvaise signe, ça. Il vit les deux orbes rouges comme du cinabre se relever vers lui. Le percer du regard, lançant des éclairs de fureur...

**- Tu as laissé un autre que moi te sauter… ?**

Les mots crus du boss lui firent monter le sang aux joues. Ce n'était pas seulement la gêne, non. Mais aussi la colère. Sauf que, si ces dites rougeurs avaient pour coutume le pouvoir d'attendrir Xanxus –sans qu'il ne l'avoue jamais-ça l'avait au contraire, mis hors de lui, cette fois. Ses doigts cernèrent sa gorge, il rapprocha son visage du sien. Sa voix toujours basse et terriblement sex'. Sex' ? Bordel, Squalo, il est en train de te rabaisser et tu trouves le moyen de penser qu'il a une voix à tomber… ? Et merde, voilà que tu recommences…

**- Combien de fois te l'ai-je répété, Déchet… ? Tu es MA Chose. MON Objet. Et s'il y'a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas par-dessus tout, c'est qu'on touche à mes affaires.**

Excessivement possessif, vous dites? Si peu. Squalo songea vaguement qu'il y'avait certainement beaucoup de choses que son Boss ne supportait pas, mais…il outrepassa cette pensée. Il y avait plus important, comme par exemple songer au fait que c'est Xanxus lui-même l'auteur de ces suçons…

Comment l'accusé à tord devait-il le prendre? Il ignorait s'il devait s'en offusquer ou s'attrister… Ah mais, on peut affirmer que ce n'était pas sa possessivité qui le dérangeait, là. Bien au contraire…

**- VOOOI, je n'appartiens à personne! Et d'abord c'est toi qui me… les as faits, espèce de sénile… !**

Son amant semblait ignorer qu'il avait une peau particulièrement sensible qui marquait très facilement… Ce qu'il ne le lui dira jamais par gêne, la sensibilité étant une qualité féminine d'ordinaire. Et puis, il était légitime que le brun l'ignore, vu qu'il faisait tout son possible pour cacher ces signatures de son supérieur sur son épiderme à tout le monde (ils tentaient de garder leur liaison charnelle secrète). C'est justement parce qu'il s'était cru seul à la maison qu'il s'était permis de les exhiber.

Mais plus important, avouer ça ne l'avait pas aidé à faire disparaitre les rougeurs sur ses joues. Et c'est contrarié qu'il assista à l'évolution des expressions de son amant. D'abord il fut tellement irrité que Squalo cru qu'il allait lui en coller une; puis bloqué, sûrement surpris parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Ensuite, suspicieux on va dire, se doutant que son amant lui mente. Et enfin… apaisé, apparemment, ne sachant plus quoi penser sur le coup, les yeux baissés vers le sujet de leur quiproquo. Que oui, il le connaissait, son chef chéri… Chéri ? Suppression. Il n'avait rien dit, rien pensé, rien imaginé. Faute de frappe de l'auteur.

Bref, le noiraud finit par faire glisser sa main de sa gorge à son débardeur, agrippant la bretelle et l'échancrant vers le bas, dévoilant presque entièrement le torse de sa victime. Observer les marques distinctes sur sa peau pâle le remplit de… satisfaction.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que… Voooii ! Enfoiré de boss de mes deux !...**

Grossière erreur, mon cher Squalo. Tu es indubitablement doué pour te foutre dans des merdes pas possibles. Non que ça ne te déplaise, au fond, quand ça concerne ton amant. Masochiste… ? Mais non, voyons…

Xanxus lui lança donc un regard indéchirable avant de lâcher son débardeur et de déporter cette même main… sur son entrejambe plus bas, serrant légèrement les doigts. Ce qui, en plus de lui avoir fait piquer un fard, arracha au peintre un violent frisson qui s'échoua au creux de ses reins, provoquant une étincelle de chaleur.

**- VOooOOii ! Tu fous… quoi ?**

Sa voix avait déraillé un peu. Ce n'était pas discret, et ça n'a pas échappé au brun qui s'en amusa. Il finit par relever son regard toujours sérieux vers lui pour déclarer nonchalamment :

**- A ton avis ? Je vérifie si t'en as bien deux…**

**- Espèce de…**

Sauf qu'il ravala la suite en voyant le noiraud fixer son cou encore trempé d'alcool depuis le verre qu'il s'était reçu. Puis il vit son visage s'approcher encore, jusqu'à sentir sa langue se dérouler contre sa peau, remontant un tantinet en dessous de son oreille. Xanxus se délectait du goût de son amant en plus de celui de sa boisson favorite. Un autre frisson saisit le blanc, tandis qu'il serrait les jambes instinctivement contre la main qu'il sentait toujours entre ses cuisses. Un geste qui ne fit qu'encourager son amant à ouvrir d'avantage la bouche et… la refermer sur son épaule, y ayant planté ses dents. Une plainte se fit entendre, le brun s'en gorgea.

**- Putain… arrête de me mordre…**

Franchement, qui pouvait s'arrêter vu la manière dont il l'avait demandé? C'était clair, limpide pour le brun, ce qu'il venait de lui sous-entendre c'était de continuer et de le mordre plus fort…ou pas. En tout cas, il n'était pas assez persuasif au goût de son boss. Non mais comme s'il allait l'écouter, sérieusement…

**- Tais-toi et saigne.**

Un gémissement se fit entendre, tandis qu'il le mordait encore. Sentant ensuite les mains de l'artiste se poser contre ses propres épaules, tentant de le repousser… sans trop de conviction. Le goût métallique du sang rencontra enfin le bout de sa langue tandis qu'il aspirait méchamment la peau. Un autre suçon vit le jour sur la peau laiteuse. Quand il décrispa enfin sa mâchoire contre l'épaule, c'est pour se redresser, juste assez pour plonger son regard dans celui en acier de son amant. Et là, en détaillant ses traits légèrement tendus par la douleur, il plissa les yeux… puis glissa subtilement son genou entre les fines jambes du peintre. Le remontant vers le haut. Le peintre hoqueta silencieusement, surpris, avant de finalement laisser glisser sa main de l'épaule pour la pauser à plat contre le large torse de Xanxus. Le plus étrange, c'est que ce n'était pas pour le repousser encore une fois. Ce geste pouvait pourtant passer pour une sorte de vœu de proximité, pour garder une certaine distance… ? Eh bien non, en fait, outre le froncement de sourcils outrancier sur la belle gueule du blanc. Oui, oui, belle gueule. Contrairement à Squalo, le brun ne se voilait pas la face. Même s'il savait le cacher…

**- Tu sais quoi, finalement je n'ai pas envie de croire que c'est moi qui te les ai faites. Dépêche-toi de te dessaper, Déchet.**

Le tout accompagné d'une esquisse de sourire au coin de ses lèvres, narquois. Il était évident qu'il utilisait ce fait comme prétexte, et cela sans se leurrer ou le cacher. Il vit le requin, surpris, avant d'être visiblement irrité, le pousser sérieusement grâce à l'appui de sa main contre son buste, cette fois.

**- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, j'y serai peut être d'humeur.**

Une autre bizarrerie, la phrase que venait de prononcer le peintre ne contentait aucune insulte à l'encontre de son supérieur. Ni un de ces « Voi » légendaires. En plus, son visage paraissait, certes, énervé mais il gardait un certain sérieux. Même le ton de sa voix était plutôt bas… Le brun ne broncha bien évidement pas, comme il pouvait s'y attendre.

**- J'ai un scoop pour toi: Je n'en ai rien à battre. Moi, je suis d'humeur, alors tu le seras aussi de bon ou de mauvais gré. Maintenant vire tes vêtements ou c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper personnellement.**

**- VOOOOI ! Mais va te faire–**

Bon, finalement, il allait devoir s'y coller. Sans crier gare, il s'était emparé de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et lui avait tout de suite imposé un baiser approfondit. Mêlant leurs salives et le goût du sang toujours présent. La suite de la tirade du peintre mourut dans la cavité buccale du noiraud. Le pire, c'est qu'il oublia même ce qu'il allait dire, en fait. Non pas car Xanxus embrassait comme un Dieu… en fait, si, ça y contribua grandement, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il… était sévèrement épris de lui. Oh, mais chut, c'est un sujet tabou dans sa tête. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que son agresseur n'est pas sans savoir l'attraction prononcée qu'éprouvait le requin à son égard. En fait, il en profitait, cruellement… Pourquoi ? Car il avait découvert qu'il n'y avait rien de plus bandant, de gorgeant et de jouissif que… « Ca ». La tristesse dans son regard quand il finit par rompre le baiser. Malgré le souffle court et les joues rougies, il y avait cette déchirure dans ses yeux argentés. Il savait qu'il en était la cause. Et il aimait particulièrement ça… Ca lui donnait envie… non pas de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler comme ferait n'importe quelle autre personne normalement dotée d'un minimum de compassion, mais il avait envie… De le mordre, de le torturer, de le briser encore plus. De le sauter, plus précisément. C'était son point faible, « Ca »… Sadique ? Si peu encore.

**- Saleté…**

**- Fais pas celui qui fait semblant d'pas apprécier.**

Squalo, qui tentait de réguler sa respiration, tout en se callant mieux au mur derrière lui, un peu out à cause du baiser, lui lança un regard noir. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté, et a la place c'est un regard fiévreux et quémandant qu'il offrit aux yeux de son boss. Il se souvint ensuite qu'il était censé le repousser et retenta, sauf que…

**- Hey, Déchet, contente-toi d'écarter les cuisses comme à chaque fois, et ça passera vite… ou pas.**

Ca c'était cassant. Mais ce n'était pas seulement son amour propre qui en était outragé, là. C'était beaucoup plus profond, et au grand plaisir, malsain, de Xanxus, le chagrin s'intensifia dans ses deux iris. Il était plus ou moins assommé, là. Car non, malgré toutes les fois où ils l'avaient fait, il n'avait pas ouvert que ses cuisses au noiraud, mais aussi son cœur. Ca ne le gênait plus de le cacher, comme son boss semblait être un bloc de glace qui ne remarquait absolument rien (il avait affreusement tord sur ce point). Alors tant pis, ça demeurera les seuls moments où il ne se mentira pas.

Il resta donc aussi désarticulé et inactif qu'une poupée de porcelaine quand le noiraud commença à lui arracher ses vêtements, le défeuillant hâtivement, tout en laissant ses mains traîner sur les quelques parcelles de peau qu'il redécouvrait sur son chemin. Dévoilant de plus en plus l'épiderme laiteux de son amant, sa carrure fine, légèrement osseuse. Ses côtes étaient un tantinet apparentes et ce n'était pas beau à voir contrairement au reste. Cette constitution famélique laissait supposer un équilibre nutritif pas mal négligé. Pourtant, très loin d'avoir des problèmes financiers, c'était davantage psychique. Le corps de Squalo rejetait toute forme de nourriture, son organisme avait prit une fâcheuse habitude, et cela malgré le tempérament bourrin du brun qui tentait d'y remédier tant bien que mal. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, ça l'atteignait pas mal, en fait…et pourtant. Pourtant, le peintre n'acceptait de dévoiler son corps que devant lui sans trop pâtir de ses complexes dus à sa maigreur.

**- T'es vraiment un crétin de te négliger…**

C'était la façon de Xanxus de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait toujours manqué de tact. Pourtant, l'intention était sans doute assez bonne en lui, alors que sa main glissait de ses côtes jusqu'à la cambrure de sa hanche blême. Il ressentait les frissons du blanc, malgré le fait que celui-ci s'entêtait à arborer une facette inexpressive. Il releva ensuite son regard de son buste jusqu'à ses yeux, le fixant, là débout en face de lui, ayant prévu une réponse de sa part, vainement. Il resta au contraire silencieux. Ca, ça voulait dire qu'il le boudait. Hum, non, qu'il lui faisait la gueule, plutôt. Voilà, c'était plus pertinent comme expression. Mais le salopard qu'est son boss ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. Ou plutôt il ne le voulait pas le montrer, sachant que le peintre était éperdument et indéniablement amoureux de lui et qu'il finirait par laisser couler ce qu'il lui avait dit… rapidement, au vu de ce qui risquait de suivre.

Négatif, mon cher Xanxus…

**- J'ai mordu ta langue ?**

Avait-il répliqué en réponse à son silence, son corps se collant au siens, sa main toujours sur sa hanche. Il fixait les traits de porcelaine de son subordonné, accrochant sans peine son regard glacial.

**- Finissons-en rapidement.**

Déclara le peintre nonchalamment, avant de surprendre plaisamment le noiraud en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, s'y appuyant afin de se hisser contre son corps bronzé, enroulant ses fines jambes nues autour de sa taille. Sans trop de mal vu qu'il était adossé au mur. Une main hâlée alla soutenir une cuisse pâle, presque par instinct tandis qu'il le fixait, avec envie cette fois. Bien que Squalo n'était docile qu'assez rarement. Ca ne pouvait qu'être mauvais signe, pour dire vrai, mais là ça agaçait sa libido…

**- Je ne suis pas pressé.**

La main qui était sur sa cuisse remonta subtilement, une caresse qui arracha un frémissement au regard d'acier. S'en suivit un langoureux et humide baiser que Xanxus dominait. Des gémissements à moitié étouffés s'échappaient de la gorge du peintre, ses jambes nouées autour de sa taille tremblotaient un peu, sa peau se réchauffait… tout ça fit tout de suite changer le brun d'avis. Que oui, il était pressé, maintenant. Les lèvres se descellaient pour mieux se retrouver, les souffles s'entremêlaient, les corps commençaient instinctivement à se frotter l'un contre l'autre… L'excitation était montée d'un cran. Déjà? Eh bien oui, quand on vous disait que le seul point faible de Xanxus était son peintre… Peintre qui plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène de son compagnon, défaillant.

Le baiser n'était pas rompu malgré sa discontinuité, Xanxus fit glisser le blanc a terre le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve les fesses sur le parquet. Le brun le dépassait de deux têtes vu qu'il était à genoux entre ses jambes, mais il était penché sur le visage de son amant. Les cheveux albâtres étaient balayés en arrière, vu que la tête de leur propriétaire était relevée vers Xanxus.

C'est fou l'effet sédatif que ces galoches ont sur Squalo.

Quand le boss recula et ouvrit enfin ses yeux, il put se gorger de la vue de celles de son amant. On aurait dit que les deux orbes opalins l'appelaient désespérément, tant elles compétillaient. Non, en réalité, tout le lui le criait. Que ce soit ses lèvres entrouvertes et humides par la faute du brun, les joues rosies, les paupières à demi-closes, alourdies par le… désir. Bon, lui aussi semblait avoir changé d'avis. Bien qu'il remarquait toujours la mélancolie qui creusait un très léger angle entre ses deux sourcils clairs.

Enfin, les doigts qui s'accrochaient à sa hanche se positionnèrent entre ses cuisses en les écartant outrageusement. Si bien que le blanc hoqueta de surprise, avant de froncer les sourcils en le regardant. Le noiraud tendit le bras afin de chopper l'une des mains de l'artiste, la ramenant près de sa bouche. Puis, tout en le vrillant de son regard blasé, il se mit à lécher le long de ses doigts fins. Autant dire que ça fit instantanément vibrer le peintre qui avait toujours sa tête relevée vers lui. Et ça perdura aussi longtemps que le brun suçotait, mordillait, léchait. Squalo a faillit défaillir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son boss s'enrouler chaudement autour de son index et majeur. En fait, il gémit même instinctivement. Et le regretta aussitôt en voyant Xanxus s'arrêter pour le dévisager. Il lâcha ensuite sa main car il n'avait réellement plus envie de patienter, là… Il murmura alors de sa voix devenue encore plus rauque.

**- Prépare-toi.**

**- De… Voii ! Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Dépêche-toi de…**

**- De… ?**

Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira doucement. Le blanc finit par grogner, n'osant aller au bout de sa phrase impulsive…mais il le fit. Le regard noir mais détourné, arborant une expression assez glaciale.

**- De me sauter, comme tu le dis si bien.**

Pas besoin de préciser que ça lui avait foutrement écorchée la langue de dire ça de vive voix. Sauf que, l'entendre le dire effaça le sourire de Xanxus. Il était… mécontent, pour dire vrai. A la grande surprise du peintre, dépassé par sa réaction qui semblait le foudroyer de plein fouet.

**- Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de dire ça, Squalo. **

Bah tiens, comme s'il pouvait être plus paumé que ça. Le brun venait de dire son nom… pouvait-il prétendre que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé? En tout cas, il ne s'en souvenait. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, ne comprenant rien à ses insinuations. Bien, « comprenne qui pourra », hein… Le blanc se renferma davantage sur lui même. Ca le vexa, même. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever pour se casser de là… son bosse le reteint.

- … **Parce que ça ne te va pas.**

Il ne le regardait pas, mais bizarrement, ça avait calmé ses ardeurs sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui c'était une réponse qu'il avait comprise sans se l'avouer? Ou peut-être parce que venant de son boss, c'était quelque chose d'assez inattendu, dans le genre… Peut-être aussi que c'était ses putains d'attentes et d'illusions qu'il dissimulait malgré lui…? En fait, ce fut surtout le regard fervent de son amant quand il avait prononcé ces mots. Mais qu'il n'osa accrocher ses iris qu'un peu vers la fin.

- …**Pourquoi... ?**

Ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de demander, envoûté par son regard. Aïe, Xanxus était bloqué, là… alors, comme d'habitude, il éluda sournoisement.

**- J'en ai envie, là…**

Ouh, que c'était sournois, ça. Surtout très déstabilisant. Le dire si platement en parcourant son corps du regard de manière si suggestive…lui fit perdre ses moyens. En effet, loin d'être bête, il se doutait bien que le noiraud évitait le sujet, mais il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas de toute façon… Alors cédant à la tentation, il grogna puis baissa les yeux sur son propre corps. Le cœur battant la chamade…

Il se laissa glisser encore un peu contre le mur peint avant de porter ses doigts humides à son anneau de chair, s'en suit un moment de flottement, avant qu'il ne se décide à glisser doucement une première phalange en lui…puis une deuxième et enfin la troisième assez rapidement, finalement. Il se mit à écarter ses chairs en mimant des coups de ciseaux avec ses doigts, frottant ses parois internes, essayant d'aller plus loin encore. Non sans mal, mais le plaisir montait crescendo... Xanxus savourait la vue, tout en ignorant la bosse qui l'incommodait de plus en plus. La douleur, mais surtout le plaisir qui se lisaient aisément sur les traits fins du blanc, sa position plus qu'alléchante –sonnant comme une invitation- lui donnait simplement envie de saisir ses cuisses et de le prendre là, par terre contre le mur, sans se gêner.

Il se fit donc violence pour garder son sang froid…mais quand le peintre écarta de lui-même davantage les jambes en laissant échapper un cri plutôt…révélateur, il ne put se retenir de saisir sa hanche en lui murmurant que c'était bon. Squalo s'exécuta donc, libérant son intimité de ses doigts. Haletant, rouge, les yeux voilés de plaisir. Avant qu'il ne relève sa main pour défaire la ceinture puis déziper la braguette du pantalon de son amant. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant. Ses gestes étaient lascifs et particulièrement excitants. Ses doigts se pressèrent contre la déformation du tissu un moment, sa paume caressant distraitement la longueur, arrachant tout de même un grognement guttural au boss. Boss qui avait le souffle tout de même court, à cause des caresses de son peintre, dont il ne saisit la finalité que quand celui-ci tira sur le pan de son boxer noir.

**- Non… Je veux être en toi.**

Le requin tressaillit visiblement suite à la déclaration du brun. Il détourna son regard sur le coté, comptant sur ses longues mèches de cheveux pour cacher sa gêne.

- … **Dépêche-toi d'en finir…**

Sauf que l'impossible se produisit, aux yeux de l'argenté. Xanxus glissa ses doigts sur cette dite mèche qui voilait d'après lui un beau spectacle, la paume de sa main vint se poser sur sa joue. Et il eut raison d'écarter le rideau de cheveux importun en découvrant une belle rougeur sur la peau pâle. Il esquissa un sourire mi-moqueur mi-satisfait, avant de se pencher pour donner un coup de langue sur la joue rosie.

**- Que… Voiii !**

Protesta le blanc en le repoussant, il y échappa en se laissant tomber sur le coté, amortissant sa chute sur son coude, parallèle au mur auquel il était adossé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il tenta de se relever en se mettant à quatre pattes, ses jambes et ses mains tressaillirent, ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade des deux cotés de sa nuque. Il fit d'une voix tremblotante, le regard fixant obstinément le parquet, tout de même gêné par la position dans quelle il se trouvait. Il ne voulait pas avoir le visage de celui qui le faisait défaillir d'amour en face, pour cette fois… C'était pour son propre bien, se répétait-il...

- …**Fais vite, finissons-en…**

Contradictoire, oui. Mais bon, compréhensible. Xanxus ne sembla pas fâché, bizarrement. Peut-être car il cachait plus d'un tour dans son pantalon… ?

**- Hum, tu es pressé de me sentir en toi… ?**

Susurra-t-il en se mettant en place derrière lui, ses deux mains agrippant ses flancs au niveau de sa taille, son propre buste collé à son dos et sa tête à coté de la sienne, calée contre son épaule. Le truc, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que les mots du boss qui firent rougir brusquement Squalo mais aussi et surtout l'érection du brun dressée fièrement entre ses fesses, hum… Il avait l'impression que c'était plus gênant que l'acte en soi, sur le coup. Sûrement parce que Xanxus tapa en plein dans le mile…

**- Voo…oii ! J'ai hâte que ça se termine, oui !...**

Bien répliqué, néanmoins, Xanxus n'ignorait pas les sentiments de l'argenté le concernant. Il libéra donc son membre de sa prison de tissu, choppa un préservatif de sa poche arrière avant de l'ouvrir d'un coup de dents. Il le déroula convenablement le long de sa chair brûlante, soupirant dans le mouvement silencieusement. Sa main qui se trouvait toujours à la taille du peintre se glissa jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, caressant distraitement la peau tout en rapprochant discrètement le blanc de lui. Ce fut brusque, il le pénétra d'un violent coup de reins, poignardant sa prostate d'un mouvement brut. Un cri tranchant résonna dans la pièce, les bras qui soutenaient Squalo a quatre pattes cédèrent et sa tête retomba sur son avant bras, qu'il mordit d'ailleurs violement sous la douleur, plus vive que le plaisir en cet instant. Lacéré, déchiré, voilà comment il se sentait. Tout son corps demeurait crispé, pourtant tremblant, tandis qu'il s'en prenait cette fois à sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordilla a l'en fendre. Pourtant, cette douleur, il l'appréciait car elle rendait tant d'émotions en lui palpables. Même si son corps ne la supportait techniquement pas. Courageux alors, il murmura de sa voix cassée…

- …**B ... ouge…**

Xanxus était haletant, son membre douloureusement à l'étroit. Il fixait le dos luisant de sueur de son amant, cambré vers l'avant. Les yeux dans le vague, patient, il cherchait à lui laisser un instant de répit. Même s'il savait lui-même que le seul moyen de dissiper cette douleur était de la submerger de plaisir. C'est donc sans plus d'insistance qu'il s'exécuta quand il entendit la requête du blanc, il ne se fit guère prier. Immobilisant mieux la taille du peintre de ses bras, il se mit à onduler lascivement, cherchant à écarter d'avantage les chairs de son intimité en l'habituant au corps étranger. Il se pencha ensuite, garnissant son cou de baisers papillons, après avoir dégagé ses cheveux sur l'autre coté de son épaule. Le blanc offrait explicitement son cou à la bouche du brun, penchant la tête sur le coté malgré sa respiration pénible.

Et le bal commença. Les va-et-vient furent lents mais profonds au début. Le rythme finit par s'accélérer, Xanxus assenait des coups de reins plus violents, martelant sans relâche la tâche sensible au fond du peintre qui se laissait submerger de plaisir. Le corps tremblant, en nage, la bouche entrouverte, soupirant bruyamment, gémissant sourdement. Xanxus aimait particulièrement faire perdre pied à son amant, c'est un fait. Mais il ne cachait pas son propre plaisir face à ce spectacle. Squalo finit par rejoindre la même cadence que son amant, bougeant ses hanches plus ou moins au même rythme, ne supportant presque plus le plaisir qui était tellement intense qu'il en devenait douloureux… L'une de ses mains se tendit instinctivement a la recherche d'un objet au quel s'accrocher, il finit par chopper un sceau de peinture pour le renverser lamentablement… Il cria à nouveau tandis que sa main retombait à plat. Il sentit une substance collante et visqueuse envahir la peau de ses mains puis celle de ses avant bras, couler en direction de son corps. Quand il entrouvrit les yeux, il vit que c'était de la peinture blanche qu'il venait de renverser. Mais il était tellement dépassé par ce qu'il ressentait qu'il ne pouvait même pas se concentrer sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Xanxus si, et il sourit en voyant le blanc envahir doucement mais surement le corps de son amant, satisfait de le voir prendre du plaisir au point d'en perdre la tête. La fréquence de ses coups de boutoir ralentit d'un coup, il bloqua par la même occasion les hanches de son amant d'une main ferme. Ce dernier en profita pour reprendre son souffle, même s'il était frustré sur l'instant. Il gémit, plaintif, puis, hop, il se sentit pivoter, tourné sur le dos, ses omoplates plongeant dans la mare de peinture blanche, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de lui, bientôt imbibés de peinture également. Sa jambe gauche se trouvait alors étroitement callée entre le mur et l'amant. Il fronça les sourcils en rencontrant le regard rouge sang de son supérieur… Ses lèvres demeuraient ouvertes, l'aidant à mieux respirer, ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés mais ses yeux demeurèrent vaseux, il le questionnait du regard, avant de remarquer son…doux sourire? Hein…? Nan, c'était sûrement une hallucination causée par le manque d'oxygène ou les vapeurs de peinture… Il ferma les yeux et en les rouvrant il retrouva le visage de son amant tout prêt du sien, il déglutit.

**- Tu es ma peinture.**

Il détourna le regard à la voix de velours, grognant alors que son cœur s'emballait. Aux yeux du noiraud, un artiste ne pouvait qu'être une œuvre d'art lui même, et Squalo, allongé dans de la peinture, incarnant parfaitement cette image d'artiste-œuvre. Ses magnifiques cheveux longs éparpillés autour de lui baignant dans la mare blanche, ainsi que la moitié de corps maculé artistiquement mais surtout le voir offert à lui, les jambes écartées, pour le dire d'une manière plus crue.

Xanxus se saisit de ses deux cuisses et les écarta d'avantage, l'attirant ensuite vers lui, achevant de le faire tomber en arrière. Surprit par le mouvement imprécis, le requin tenta de s'appuyer sur le mur à coté, laissant une jolie empreinte blanchâtre de sa main. Il grogna en voyant le brun positionner ses jambes sur ses épaules, après quoi il alla cueillir ses lèvres d'un doux baiser. Il se souvint de ce qu'il crut voir, tout à l'heure, mais balaya rapidement le sourire de ses pensées. Le cou à découvert, sans défense aucune contre les assauts des lèvres gourmandes, il fixait un point parmi tant d'autres en se gorgeant du touché de celui-ci contre son buste. Son boss fit courir ses mains basanées de ses tétons durcis jusqu'à son ventre puis plus en bas, se saisissant de son membre, titillant de son pouce le bout en guettant son expression du regard. Squalo tremblota, retenant ses gémissements, mais pas le bas de son ventre qui s'éleva légèrement et cela malgré sa position inconfortable le poussant à s'appuyer plus sur ses omoplates. Appuyant les doigts hâlés d'avantage sur l'arrière des cuisses laiteuses, Xanxus recommença à pilonner son amant.

La pièce baignait dans une atmosphère érotique. Le bruit de frottement des chairs, des claquements de cuisses, des gémissements langoureux aux soupirs. Des noms murmurés discrètement et des baisers échangés, parfois mouillés, d'autres fois chastes... Surtout, les longs regards accrochés, peut-être aussi… les doigts s'entrelaçant par moments... Promesse muette… ? Comme à chaque fois, il n'y a qu'à ce moment qu'ils se l'avouent…

Puis vint la délivrance. Squalo arqua si brusquement son dos peinturluré que son amant cru qu'il se le brisa tandis qu'il sentait brusquement son intimité étreindre plus étroitement le membre de son amant, il explosa contre le torse de ce dernier dans un cri, la tête rejetée en arrière. Le brun avait la tête nichée contre son cou, mordillant son épaule en étouffant son grondement.

Le cri du peintre finit par mourir après avoir résonné contre les murs et envahit la pièce entière, son corps retomba mollement sur le parquet en bois largement taché de peinture. Les deux corps enchevêtrés se soulevant et se tarissant de façon désordonnée, au gré de leurs respirations respectives. Les iris sanguins se dévoilèrent enfin, et leur propriétaire commença à balader sa langue sur la peau malmenée par ses soins. Un tracé humide, quelques mordillements et pincements en dépassant la carotide qu'il sentit palpiter férocement sous ses lèvres, avant d'atteindre sa mâchoire dont il redessina les contours...

Son amant se trouvant sous lui semblait être toujours perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Il s'apprêtait à se dégager lorsqu'il sentit les doigts sur son dos –ongles qui l'avaient lacéré quelques instants plus tôt- s'enraciner d'avantage. Il redressa sa tête afin de se gorger de son expression d'extase, voyant ensuite ses lèvres bouger, soupirant…

**- Attends…**

Il bugua un instant à cette requête. C'était bien loin de ressembler à Squalo de lui demander implicitement de ne pas se retirer encore. Il s'apprêtait à s'exécuter et à ne pas bouger mais… finalement le blanc changea rapidement d'avis, tournant la tête sur le coté, semblant avoir pesé le poids de ce qu'il venait de dire.

**- Non, rien, oublie…**

Oublier ? Jamais. Il ne bougea donc pas, et cela malgré les protestations répétées de l'argenté lui grognant de dégager de lui tout en s'empourprant délicieusement. Il finit même par rassembler ses maigres forces pour taper son torse, ce qui fit sourire le brun, la tentative de rejet n'aura aboutit à nul autre résultat : Xanxus en fut attendrit même s'il ne laissa que son amusement transparaitre. Il finit malgré tout par se retirer, lui-même endolorit à cause de l'étroitesse de ses chairs... Retirant son préservatif, le nouant et faisait un panier dans le seau de peinture renversé, poubelle improvisée. Oui il est pas mal habile, hein. Il s'adossa ensuite contre le mur après s'être rhabillé, sans prendre soin de fermer son pantalon, cela dit. Il tourna la tête sur le coté, regardant les marques blanchâtres de mains sur les peintures murales, empreintes de leur précédent ébat… Il laissa son regard glisser sur le corps toujours étendu de son amant, gisant dans sa mare de peinture, quelques mèches de cheveux collant sur son visage ou son corps à cause de la sueur. Squalo regardait ses œuvres, maintenant balafrés par ses propres mains mais… ne dit mot contrairement à la scène avec le rideau. Au fond, il était plutôt satisfait du résultat…

Xanxus esquissa un sourire. Avant de se pencher, appuyé sur un coude, peu soucieux de se tâcher, sa tête penchée sur la sienne, ses doigts glissant dans les cheveux argentés, les mettant légèrement sur le coté.

**- Et si on allait peindre sur l'autre mur… ?**

**- Encore ? Voooi ! Crève. 'Fais trop chaud.**

Le brun ignora bien entendu la remarque, avant de tremper l'une de ses mains dans la substance. De jeter un coup d'œil à Squalo, puis… d'apposer sa propre empreinte de main – plus large- en juxtaposition avec celle du peintre (ce dernier l'avait marqué malencontreusement pendant l'acte, tout à l'heure).

**- V...Vooooi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?**

**- D'la peinture. **

Le peintre demeura sceptique, tandis qu'il le voyait replonger sa main dans le liquide visqueux puis la rapprocher lentement de son buste à lui. Il réagit alors au quart de tour en s'écartant brusquement en arrière, soutenu par ses deux bras.

- '**Suis pas une toile, bordel.**

Xanxus se rapprocha de lui, mais le requin s'échappa encore en se levant, disant dans la foulée qu'il allait prendre une douche, sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun l'agrippe par la cheville et le fasse culbuter sur le sol.

**- VOOOOIII !**

Il releva sa jolie frimousse rétamée contre le bois sec, à son grand soulagement. Mais alors qu'il allait se retourner pour s'écorcher les cordes vocales contre son amant, il se sentit trainé sur le coté, comme un vulgaire sac de riz, vers l'autre mur. Il écarquilla les yeux. Son boss était en train de le traîner par la cheville, sans remords…

**- Putain, voi…**

**- D'la peinture sur l'autre mur…**

Une petite voix lui disait qu'il allait regretter d'avoir choisit de rester à la maison… Mais une autre, plus maso, se réjouissait du fait que le boss ait préféré passer ses vacances avec lui plutôt qu'avec la bande...

Allez, le peintre peinturluré. Foutue ironie…


End file.
